


Simplicity

by Seblainer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid likes the simplicity of his and Morgan’s relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing, to anyone who reads and reviews, and to Matt and Shemar for being so damn cute.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Criminal Minds or Morgan and Reid, and I don’t claim to own them. I’m making no money from writing this story.

Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Title: Simplicity  
Characters: Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan  
Pairing: Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan  
Rating/Warnings: AU, OOC, Slash.  
Summary: Reid likes the simplicity of his and Morgan’s relationship.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing, to anyone who reads and reviews, and to Matt and Shemar for being so damn cute.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Criminal Minds or Morgan and Reid, and I don’t claim to own them. I’m making no money from writing this story.  
Words: 263 words without title and ending.

*Simplicity*

Reid likes the simplicity of his and Morgan’s relationship. Things between the two of them are calm and relaxed and for the first time in his life, Reid feels like he can be himself.

He doesn’t feel the need to hide how awkward, clumsy, or geeky he is. Morgan knows that he’s all of those things and more and to Reid’s surprise it doesn’t seem to scare Morgan away.

When they are lying together in bed after a case each night, Reid knows that he can trust Morgan and he does. He trusts the other man with his life every day during work and now he trusts Morgan with his life and his heart outside of work.

The thing that makes him trust Morgan the most though, is that their relationship is what it is. What you see is what you get. They don’t expect anything from each other except respect.

Reid likes that Morgan doesn’t pressure him to be someone he’s not. He also likes that Morgan doesn’t feel pressured with him, as well.

They’re Reid and Morgan, best friend’s and partners. They can talk or not talk; they can lie together on the couch, hold on to each other, and just enjoy the silence and being together.

The best thing for Reid, about being in love with his best friend is that Morgan knows all his flaws and still loves him despite them. It’s wonderful to know that Morgan, the one person who knows Reid better than anyone else in the world, wants to spend the rest of their lives together.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
